Earlier studies in the project have established the probable utility of Pain Tolerance Training, (PTT) a variant of a congitive-behavioral treatment called "Stress Inoculation", in the adverse reactions to dental treatment. The strategy allows patients to sample the most palatable subset of coping strategies from a package including relaxation training, instruction in cognitive strategies, and practice of coping skills under laboratory stress. The proposed research will test these procedures for effectiveness in reducing adverse reactions to dentally relevant and irrelevant laboratory pain, and in increasing patients' ability to seek and receive dental treatment. Subjects will be bona fide dental avoiders. PTT procedures will be tested against "waiting list" control procedures, and if the number of available subjects permits, against a second behavioral fear-reduction approach which does not contain pain or coping skills in its rationale or use. In the course of this study, dental avoiders and "good" dental patients will be tested for differences in personal characteristics and reactions to laboratory pain.